


For Housekeeping

by lawyerdonut



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hotels, Reader Insert, housekeeping, no beta we die like real men, yeah I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: You've been working for a hotel chain for quite some time, and you feel like you wouldn't get surprised by anything.That is, until a bald man with a silver suitcase walks in.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	For Housekeeping

Today marks your one year anniversary for working for one of the most famous hotel chains in America. You feel like you know what you’re doing, most of the time. You knock on the door to room 631, announcing your presence. Nobody answered- why would they, it’s noon- and you pulled out the master key and unlocked the door.

For hotel rooms, this one was pretty clean. The bed was made, luggage neatly on the dresser, window open for a light breeze. A simple vacuum was all the room really needed. You plugged in the vacuum and started work.

Trouble struck when you accidentally knocked over the silver briefcase that was on the dresser, spilling its contents. That sucks, but it happens more than people know. 

You stooped down to pick up the case, and three black shapes tumbled out. You didn’t recognize them at first. They didn’t look inherently suspect, but not entirely innocent either. What could these-

The shapes seemed to scream as you realized. A scope, long barrel, handle. A sniper rifle.

Your breath was caught in your throat. You’d seen your fair share of drugs, handguns, fake IDs, but nothing like  _ this. _ This was someone’s life in great danger. You dropped the case and ran down the hall, ignoring how loud you must be. You swung open the door to the maid’s breakroom, leaping for the phone.

Just as you began dialing 911, a hand clamped around your neck, pulling you from the phone. A hand pressed against your mouth. Your vision was failing, you were struggling to breathe, but you caught a glimpse of him.

His face was blank. Emotionless. Piercing, terrifying blue eyes. The last thing you heard was a voice, softly saying  _ shhh _ before you blacked out.

You awoke inside a… closet? It was dark and small. You tried to stretch out a little bit, and your hand hit a metal bar. Yep, definitely a closet. You kicked with your foot and bright light swarmed the area. You stepped out into the maid’s breakroom.

All of the memories came back to you at once. Did that guy just suffocate you and stuff you in a closet? Was he still here? You rushed back to your cart, still where you left it. You opened the door to 631, noting that the suitcase was gone. In its place was a fifty dollar bill, and a note on the standard hotel paper.

_ For Housekeeping. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little drabble saved under the title "bruh thas hitman" in my google docs. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
